Need You Now
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily is drunk. Hotch gets a phone call. He stays the night at Emily's house? Oh, what a combination.


**Need You Now**

Prompt: Need You Now- Lady Antebellum

Emily sat in her living room looking at pictures. She couldn't help but think that she was so much happier when she first joined the BAU. It was her dream job. Now, the cases were becoming more and more horrifying. She sat on her couch with a bottle of whiskey.

It was the middle of the night and Emily was feeling completely alone. She had already started to feel a buzz from the whiskey. Emily went to reach for her phone because she wanted some company. She knew exactly who to call.

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone because I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.**

Emily hit speed dial. He answered on the second ring.

"Hotchner."

"Hi, Hotch. It's Emily. I was just wondering if you would want to come over. I'm feeling kind of lonely."

"Umm... okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes,"

"Okay." She said, hanging up.

**It's a quarter after one.  
I'm all alone and I need you now.  
I said I wouldn't call,  
But I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now.**

By the time Hotch arrived, Emily was already drunk. He knew that she had been having a difficult time with the job lately. He knew he should talk to her, but now that she was drunk, he wouldn't be able to talk to her seriously.

"Hey, Emily."

"Hey, Hotch. Do you want some?" She asked, holding up the bottle of whiskey.

"No thanks. Emily, please stop drinking now." He said as she poured another glass for herself.

"It helps."

"Maybe now. But tomorrow morning you're going to regret it."

"Ugh. I know. I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

"Okay. I'll just go then. Goodnight, Emily."

"Wait. Don't go. Please, stay with me."

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Please." Hotch knew she was only saying this because she was drunk.

"Okay. Fine. I'll stay. But I'm going to sleep on the couch."  
"Fine."

**Another shot of whiskey.  
Can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.**

xxxxxx

The next morning, Emily woke up with a horrible headache. Suddenly, everything from the night before came rushing back. She went downstairs and saw Hotch making coffee.

"Hey, Emily."

"Hi, Hotch. Um... thanks for staying here."

"It's no problem. Do you want to talk?"

"About what?"

"Well, let's start with why you got drunk last night."

"Oh. I don't know. It's just... this job is getting a little out of control. I just feel like every unsub is getting more and more vicious. And the nightmares-"

"Emily, it's okay. we all think that. Everyone has nightmares. I've been having them since I first started working here."

"Really? I would have never known."

"Yeah. Sometimes I think about leaving, but then I remember that I can't leave my family."

"Thanks, Hotch."

"Why did you call me last night? Why not JJ or Garcia?"

"Oh, well. That's my secret."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I have a question for you."

**It's a quarter after one.  
I'm all alone and I need you now.  
I said I wouldn't call,  
But I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now.**

"What is it?"

"Do I ever cross your mind?" Emily asked, looking him in the eye.

"What? Umm-"

"Because you cross my mind all the time." She said, walking closer to him.

"E-Emily. Umm... I don;t know what to say." Hotch knew she wasn't drunk. He had no idea where all of this was coming from.

"Hotch, you don't have to say anything." Emily was now standing right in front of Hotch.

Hotch knew the answer to her question, but he was afraid to say it. He was also speechless, so he couldn't seem to form words. Instead, he kissed her. When they pulled apart, he said, "Yes. You do cross my mind, Emily. All the time. I love you."

"I love you, too, Aaron."


End file.
